


Caring For Each Other

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they needed to take a day off to care just about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Caring For Each Other  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: Tish  
> Characters: Tenderheart, Brave Heart, ensemble; Tenderheart/Brave Heart  
> Summary:  
> Prompt: September 18th - Care Bears, Tenderheart/Brave Heart: cuddling, kisses, Care Bear stare kink - Sometimes they needed to take a day off to care just about each other.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Warnings: cuddling, slash, intimacy, slight angst  
> Notes: Set a little bit after "Care-a-Lots Birthday". Also refers slightly to "Secret Unshared".

He stood close to True Heart and Noble Heart Horse with helping to get everyone on task and working on taking down decorations from the Care-a-Lots Birthday before he would put himself to work as well.

Thankfully they had managed to get everything finished in time before True Heart and Noble Heart had returned from their mission, even while dealing with No Heart and rescuing the cubs too.

His eyes slid over the one bear he secretly cared about, Tenderheart. Grumpy Bear had revealed to him when they had been alone, just how close No Heart had gotten to hurting them and the cubs when he had changed forms. Said Care Bear was now helping Grumpy Bear and Funshine Bear take down some decorations.

Their family had nearly lost Grumpy, Tenderheart, and the cubs to No Heart, had Cheer Bear not been around to help them get away. He had nearly the one that he secretly cared about the most.

A touch on his arm had him looking away from the others and onto True Heart, who was watching him with a kind expression on her face. Noble Heart was studiously looking at something else with Swift Heart.

"Go talk to him in private, Brave Heart. Take some time to care for him and yourself."

"But don't Ah need to be here helping you and the others, True Heart."

To his surprise, she only laughed gently and shook hear head slowly. He saw Swift Heart watching them curiously before Noble Heart gently put her back on task.

"No, no. Noble Heart and I have things under control here. Go to him."

He nodded and swiftly moved away to do as she said, quietly asking Tenderheart to go somewhere with him and watching as the other excused himself from the others as Grumpy watched them knowingly.

"Do you think he will do as you said?"

"I don't doubt it now. The two of them aren't nearly as bad as Secret Bear and Friend Bear are. But they were just as obvious to me."

0000

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Brave Heart?"

Tenderheart sat on a cloud leaning back against the soft surface as he watched the Care Bear Cousin pace in front of him. He wondered if he had done something to upset him, but couldn't think of anything that he had done.

Finally the Care Bear Cousin stopped, his fists slightly clenched.

"About you, me, us."

"Us?"

He nodded slightly as Tenderheart sat up straighter, watching him start pacing again.

"Yeah us. I like you more than I probably should, Tenderheart. I -"

"I like you too."

The almost quiet confession stopped Brave Heart in his tracks, looked at the other in surprise, and went over to Tenderheart, allowing him to gently tug him down into sitting down next to him. And surprised him further by kissing his cheek and then cuddling into his side with a smile for him.

"I started liking you long before the incident today with No Heart and rescuing the cubs from him."

Brave Heart opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again and contented himself with making sure that his companion was truly alright by touch as much the other allowed him to. Anything that he found in his search was lightly kissed before he would move up to kiss his companion on the side of his nose and mouth.


End file.
